Conseils paternel
by R et K always
Summary: Un petit moment père/fille entre Jim et une Kate jalouse d'Ellie Monore (2x20)


Hello, me voilà avec un nouveau os. :) ( il y aura peut-être une suite mais pas sûre )

Je l'avais déjà dit quand j'ai écrit mon Os " Rings and pancakes" j'aime bien écrire sur Jim qui est je trouve trop peu présent dans la série alors que pourtant ça aurait put (Rhooo que ça fait bizzare de parler au passé :( ) donner des scènes sympa.

La dernière fois j'avais écrit sur Jim et Castle, cette fois j'ai voulut tenter avec Kate. :)

Dans cet os, il y avait ce passage :

 _Puis un soir, on avait rendez-vous pour manger, elle est arrivée très remontée pestant contre toi et une actrice. Tout le long du repas, elle n'a pas arrêté de rouspéter, je n'ai pas pu en placer une. J'ai su à cet instant que ma Katie était entrain de tomber amoureuse de toi._

Et je m'était toujours dit que c'était là dessus que je voulais écrire. Bon finalement, je l'ai fait à midi et non le soir,mais le principe est le même ^^.

Bref, je vous laisse lire :)

* * *

En voyant la voiture de sa fille se garer devant le restaurant, Jim commanda un verre de vin pour la jeune femme et un jus de fruit pour lui. Quand sa fille entra, il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air passablement remontée.

\- Bonjour, ma Katie un problème ? Demanda t-il à sa fille alors qu'elle s'installait en face de lui.

\- Bonjour Papa. Non tout va bien merci. Mentit-elle.

Il n'insista pas, mais laissa échapper un petit sourire. Généralement quand sa fille était dans cet état, et refusait de lui en parler ça ne signifiait qu'une chose : ça avait un rapport avec Richard Castle.

\- Tu es sur une enquête ?

\- Oui. Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Elle est difficile ? Demanda-t-il essayant de faire parler sa fille qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de discuter.

Elle eut léger rictus, mais se décida enfin à lui en dire un peu plus.

\- Non, pas vraiment...c'est juste...

\- Juste ?

\- C'est Castle ! Il est aveugle ou idiot ! Ou les deux en même temps je ne sais pas. Mais il ne voit pas que tout ce que veut cette Elie Monroe, c'est un rôle dans son film. Je n'avais pas tout suite compris, mais hier matin je l'ai entendu parler avec le producteur du film adapté de son bouquin, il lui a proposé le rôle de Nikki ! Tu te rends compte ? Enfin je veux dire elle n'a strictement rien à voir avec Nikki Heat ! Rien du tout. Et lui qui ne le remarque même pas, il ne remarque pas non plus que c'est uniquement pour ça qu'elle couche avec lui.

\- Euh mon cœur ? Tu devrais peut-être parler moins fo...Tenta-t-il en voyant les regards se tourner vers eux, mais sa fille le coupa, continuant son monologue...

\- Franchement tous les hommes sont aussi idiots au jour d'aujourd'hui ? Il suffit qu'il voit une poitrine pour qu'il arrête de penser ? Je veux dire on croirait que son cerveau est déconnecté. Lui qui est d'habitude si perspicace et sait lire dans les gens, rien, nada. Pourtant, ça se voit bien qu'elle joue la comédie, qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui. D'accord, elle est plutôt bonne actrice, mais c'est son boulot après tout ! Quoique pas si douée au finale. Et après c'est moi la méchante. Je l'aurais fait pleurer soit disant, non mais tu rends compte ? Franchement.

Il essaya une nouvelle fois de capter l'attention de sa fille, pour lui dire que leurs plats habituels étaient arrivés, mais sans succès. Elle continuait de parler l'empêchant de placer le moindre mot.

\- Et puis c'est son métier de pleurer sur commande ! C'est une actrice, une ACTRICE, elle est payée pour ça ! Comme je suis payée pour arrêter les criminels et lui pour écrire, elle on la paye pour revêtir un masque. Mais non monsieur n e voit rien pourtant c'est flagrant non ? Tu le vois bien toi ?

Croyant qu'elle allait se remettre à parler d'ici quelques secondes et que ça ne servirait à rien d'essayer de répondre, il continua de manger en silence.

\- Papa ? Tu en pense quoi ?

\- Oh tu finis de parler ?

\- Ben oui pourquoi ? Y a un souci ?

\- Non, aucun ma chérie, aucun, rigola-t-il en pensant que décidément, les réactions de sa fille étaient un peu trop exagérées quand il s'agissait de son partenaire pour qu'elle ne ressente rien de plus que de l'amitié pour lui.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle ! Grogna Kate en piquant rageusement un morceau de tomate dans son assiette.

Il ne tint pas compte de sa remarque.

\- Tu veux que je sois franc avec toi ?

\- Euh oui ! Ce serait sympa. Et puis tu ne peux pas arrêter de sourire comme ça ! On dirait ce sourire que tu avais quand j'étais petite et que maman me racontait comment votre histoire avait commencé en affirmant que c'est toi qui avait craqué en premier.

\- D'accord alors je vais te dire ce que j'en pense. Je ne connais ni cette Ellie "je ne sais plus quoi ", et ni vraiment ton partenaire à part au travers de ses livres et de tes dires. Et je n'ai pas vu ce qui c'était passé. Mais je suis sûre d'une chose : si cette actrice n'est pas amoureuse de Castle, je connais une personne qui elle l'est complètement, affirma-t-il.

\- Ah bon ? Et qui ça ? Demanda-t-elle en attrapant son verre.

\- Toi !

Il n'avait jamais été aussi direct concernant la relation de sa fille et l'écrivain. La réaction fut immédiate. Sa fille manqua de s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de vin, et lui lança son regard le plus noir.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Castle, c'est juste un partenaire comme Ryan ou Espo rien de plus, essaya-t-elle de convaincre son père, quand elle eut finit de tousser.

-Vraiment ? Dis moi, les lieutenants Ryan ou Esposito n'ont- ils jamais draguer qui que ce soit devant toi, voire même une suspecte dans une de vos enquêtes ?

\- Euh, si mais je ne vois pas le rapport !

\- Le rapport ou plutôt la différence c'est que tu ne m'en as jamais parlé, ou du moins pas assez pour que ça me marque. Par contre, quand cela concerne Castle, tu me parles souvent des filles qu'il drague et là tu me fais une vraie scène pour cette jolie actrice. Alors dis-moi pourquoi ça te gêne autant ?

-Jolie, jolie. Elle n'est pas magnifique non plus … marmonna-t-elle pour elle même.

-Pardon ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non rien. Elle est quand même liée à l'enquête et puis elle ne ressemble pas du tout à Nikki en plus.

\- Elle est suspecte ?

\- Euh non. Elle a juste participé à ce Talk show avec Castle la nuit où notre victime, le présentateur est mort.

\- Oh donc ce qui te dérange c'est que Castle l'ait choisit elle pour incarner ton double ?

– Je ne suis PAS Nikki ! Grogna-t-elle. Mais non, je m'en fiche, il choisit bien qui il veut, c'est lui l'auteur, mais il pourrait au moins me consulter, je suis sa muse après tout.

\- Muse ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on t'appelle comme ça.

\- Euh...je...ce n'est pas la question. C'est juste que je suis...celle dont il s'inspire et que l'actrice qui incarnera Nikki représentera ce personnage, donc je devrais avoir mon mot à dire. C'est logique non ?

\- Mmmh si tu le dis, répondit son père en se faisant la réflexion que quoiqu'en dise sa fille, n'importe quelle actrice aurait fait l'affaire à ses yeux, du moment qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à son partenaire.

-Papa ! Râla sa fille

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu pourrais arrêter de me répondre comme à une petite fille !

\- Je te réponds pas comme à une petite, fille, mais me contente d'être d'accord avec toi. Ce n'est jamais bon de te contrarier quand tu es jalouse. C'est une des choses que j'ai apprise depuis que tu ressens des sentiments pour Richard Castle, répondit-il en offrant un doux sourire à sa fille.

Il l'avait écoutée, c'était amusé de ses réactions et de la jalousie évidente qu'elle ressentait à l'égard des femmes qui avaient tournés autour de son partenaire. Mais il savait aussi combien la vie est courte, et à quel point les regrets de ne pas avoir eut plus de temps sont lourds, une fois qu'on perd la personne qu'on aime.

\- Je...il...Castle est juste un ami, un partenaire. Je te l'ai déjà dit, répliqua-t-elle, déstabilisée malgré tout par le ton de son père.

Il regarda sa fille quelque secondes et décida de lui parler sincèrement et de lui avouer un projet que lui est Johanna avait juste avant sa mort et dont ils ne lui avaient encore jamais parlé.

\- Écoute Katie, je sais que tout ça t'effraie depuis que tu as perdu maman. Tu as avais à peine 19 ans, ce n'est pas un âge facile. On passe de l'ado à l'adulte, on rentre de plus en plus le monde réel et il y a pleins d'épreuves par lesquelles on passe en quelques années. Souvent bien plus que durant les 17 premières années de notre vie. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails tu connais déjà tout. Mais tu étais au milieu de tout ça, à devoir faire des choix pour ton avenir. Et là, un monstre te vole ta mère, une des personnes les plus importantes de ta vie. Les flics classent l'affaire sans t'apporter les réponses dont tu as besoin. Dans ce même laps de temps moi je ...je me perds dans l'alcool, je t'abandonne...

\- Papa, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu avais perdu la femme de ta vie, ton âme-sœur comme disait maman, l'interrompit-elle

-Laisse moi finit ma chérie s'il te plait d'accord ? Souffla-t-il en attrapant sa main. Sa fille acquiesça silencieusement et il reprit. Donc, je me suis perdu dans l'alcool et toi tu as dû assumer tout ça tout en construisant sans ta mère. Et ça t'a marqué, énormément ! Puis tu as réussi à me sortir de là, tout en te lançant dans tes études de police. Et tu as eut ton diplôme haut la main, avec mention, tu étais même la meilleure de ta promo et devenue la plus jeune femme à entrer dans la police. Et j'en étais extrêmement fière et le suis toujours d'ailleurs. Puis tu as passé ton grade de lieutenant et à commencer à diriger ta propre équipe. Tu as eu quelques petits amis passagers, mais ça ne durait pas longtemps, pas même Will. Tu te plongeais la plupart du temps dans ton boulot, devenant une dès meilleures détectives de New York. Mais tu restais très triste, ne souriant pas ou très peu, jusqu'il y a deux ans environ : Castle ! A peine arrivé, il a fait jouer ses relations pour être sur tes enquêtes, et te suivait comme ton ombre pour son bouquin. Et ça t'a exaspérée, je le sais, je me rappelle d'un bon nombre de ses bêtises dont tu m'as parlé. Mais déjà, là il t'avait changée, parce que malgré ton exaspération quand tu me racontais ses bêtises, je sentais un sourire dans ta voix. Il était léger, presque imperceptible, mais moi je le voyais. Et puis, au fur et à mesure de votre partenariat tu changeais de plus en plus, tu t'es même remise à sourire réellement. Tes discours sur lui aussi ont changé. Tu es passée de combien il t'exaspérait à combien il vous aidait sur les enquêtes, ses blagues, ses cafés, mais aussi à me parler de femmes qui lui tournait autour et quand tu m'as parlé de son ancienne petite amie dont la demoiselle d'honneur avait été tuée, Kyra, je crois, pour la première fois depuis un moment j'ai à nouveau entendu de l'exaspération dans ta voix, quand tu me parlais de Castle. Puis il y a eut cet agent Shaw du FBI et juste avant ou après je ne sais plus cette fille de la liste des célibataires du New-York Times. Et c'est les seules fois ou je sentais encore de l'exaspération dans tes paroles. Et j'ai compris, que tu tenais à ton partenaire, bien plus que tu ne le croyais ou du moins que tu ne voulais te l'admettre.

Il jeta un œil à sa fille qui l'écoutait en silence, hésita quelques secondes et reprit lui parlant du projet que lui et sa femme avait juste avant sa mort.

\- Tu sais, juste avant la mort de ta mère, elle et moi voulions partir en voyage en amoureux, juste tout les deux. Ça faisait depuis ta naissance que nous n'avions pas vraiment pris de vacances de couple, juste quelques week-ends ça et là. Mais là tu étais grande, te débrouillais très bien toute seule et en plus tu étais la plupart du temps à Stanford, ne rentrant souvenant même pas le week-end. Nous avions déjà presque tout choisit. On voulait aller en Italie, nous voulions passer presque 1 mois là-bas en changeant de ville chaque semaine. Florence, Positano et Venise et avec une ou deux haltes d'une journée dans quelques autre villes. On ne t'en avait pas parlé, parce qu'on voulait fixer une date d'abord. Seulement, entre nos boulots respectifs, on repoussait à chaque fois. Et ensuite, on l'a assassinée. Et de toutes les choses que j'aurais pouvoir aimé vivre avec elle, c'est la chose que je regrette le plus. Alors ne fais pas les mêmes erreurs que nous. Ne fais pas passer ton boulot avant ton bonheur, et surtout ne vis pas dans le passé, avance, amuse-toi vraiment, tombe amoureuse, profite de la vie ! Parce qu'elle est toujours trop courte quoi qu'on fasse et chaque seconde est précieuse. Je sais que tu as encore des démons, mais Castle en a déjà chassé une partie, alors laisse le chasser les autres d'accord ?

\- Je...merci de m'avoir parlé de tout ça souffla-t-elle émue par la sincérité de son père.

\- Vraiment ma chérie, laisse tes sentiments prendre le dessus cette fois, ne soit pas effrayée.

\- D'accord, je...je vais essayer de suivre tes conseils.

– N'essaye pas fais-le ! Tu verras tu te sentiras beaucoup plus heureuse. Écoute, je dois y aller j'ai rendez-vous au tribunal à 14h00. Mais suis mes conseils, écoute ton cœur, et si tu veux parler, je suis là à n'importe quand. Ok ?

\- Ok. Sourit-elle

\- Allez, je file, fit-il en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa fille après avoir payé l'addition.

Avant de sortir du restaurant, il se retourna et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa fille, qui finissait son café, perdue dans ses pensées. Il espéra que celles-ci concernaient l'écrivain.

Et sur un dernier signe de la main auquel elle ne fit pas attention, il se mêla à l'agitation new-yorkaise.

* * *

Alors ? ça donne quoi ?

Merci encore et toujours à Océane pour ses corrections et ses avis précieux :D bisous.


End file.
